Juleen Horadett
Juleen Horadett is the deputy headmistress of Caan Magical Academy. Headmaster Orban Zellos offered both her and her previous partner, Evered Ciest, positions in the academy due to their exemplary performance in the Elven Glade guild. Appearance Juleen is a slim woman of average height. She has waist-length caramel blonde to brown hair, brown eyes, and fair skin. She wears a sleeveless, knee-length navy blue dress, black high heeled boots, and a gold sash around her waist which is held in place with a large pin shaped like clock hands. Juleen carries a large gold bow, as well as a gold quiver held in place with a strap over her shoulder. Personality Juleen is usually a very friendly person, and is very protective of her students. However, like most of the staff at Caan Magic Academy, she treats the prison course students like scum. In battle, Juleen adopts a very serious attitude, and solely focuses on her targets. However, she often takes this too far, blocking out the rest of the world to the point where she is unintentionally ignoring what her comrades are saying. History At one point, Juleen was an S-class mage in Elven Glade where she was partnered with Evered Ciest, who was another S-Class mage. She presumably used the reward money from S-Class quests to purchase the incredibly expensive High Density Magic Bombs, which she then fixed on her arrow heads. Magic and Abilities [[Arc of Time|'Arc of Time']]' '(時間のアーク Toki no Āku):' Juleen's usage of this magic allows her to re use, reform and return her arrows after they have been used. Therefore, despite the fact that her arrows explode on contact due to their Magic Bomb tipping, she can return them in time to the point where the Magic Bombs still contained her magic power, allowing her to use, and explode, them again. * '''Perpetual Explosion: '''This is Juleen's signature spell. After firing a Magic Bomb-tipped arrow that explodes on contact with her target, she instantly reforms it. She then moves the arrow forward in time to the point where it exploded, and then reforms it again. By repeating this cycle, she can cause continuous explosions in a certain area. However, using this spell continuously drains the user of magic power. * 'Parallel Worlds(平行世界 Hēkō Sekai): 'Juleen's usage of this spell allows her to create multiple copies of one of her fired arrows, which represent "future possibilities" of her arrow's path. She often uses this spell in combination with Perpetual Explosion for devastating results. * 'Restore '(レストア'' Resutoa): Juleen has never used this spell in combat directly, but uses it as part of her Perpetual Explosion spell. Outside of combat, she uses it to repair objects or structures that have been damaged in her or her student's fights. * 'Erode: '''Juleen uses this spell to speed up the time of buildings or other structures close to her targets to the point where they collapse, to confine her target to a smaller space so she can attack them more effectively with her magic. Alternatively, she can attack her targets directly with this spell by pinning them under the rubble of the targeted structure, but this is very difficult since she can't control where the rubble will land. * '''Future Explosion: '''After firing an arrow, Juleen speeds up its time before it hits a target, causing its Magic Bomb tipping to explode without requiring any impact. * '''Return: '''Juleen reverses the time on any arrows she has used, back to the point where they were still in her quiver and still contained her magic power. * 'Second Origin Release: 'Juleen uses this spell as a 'welcome gift' to all the students who make it to the second year at Caan Magic Academy, granting them access to more magic power to further assist with their studies. [[Bomb Magic|'Bomb Magic]]' '(爆弾の魔法, Bakudan no Mahō)': '''Juleen uses High Density Magic Bombs as her arrowheads. By using this magic in conjunction with Arc of Time, she needs only to fill the explosive arrowheads with magic power once, as they will be restored to the point where they still contain her magic power with the use of the aforementioned magic. * '''Detonation '(''爆発, Bakuhatsu): ''Juleen is also capable of using this bomb magic spell as she has many armed High Density Magic Bombs on her arrows, however she rarely uses it by itself as the use of the armed arrows when used with Arc of Time is more effective. '''Marksmanship Specialist: '''Even without magic, Juleen is a skilled fighter, able to take down targets over 100 metres away with regular arrows. Equipment '''Bow and High Density Magic Bomb-tipped arrows: '''Juleen uses a large gold bow for combat, together with High Density Magic Bomb-tipped arrows. The Magic Bombs that are used as the arrowheads have been cut to the shape of regular arrowheads__FORCETOC__ Category:Mage Category:Female Category:Teacher Category:Characters Category:Articles in process Category:Arc of Time User Category:Archer Category:Marksman